The field of this invention is repair devices for a shaft or the like.
It has been customary for rotating shafts to be sealed with mechanical seals in contact with the surface of the shaft. When the surface of the shaft became worn, corroded, or otherwise unsuitable for sealing with the mechanical seal, the shaft has normally been replaced because the expense of repair has been too great. Prior art alternatives to replacement of shafts in such situations include such devices as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,724 to Alley, also the present inventor.